Virtual assistants (also known as “intelligent personal assistants”) are software applications that can perform various tasks and services for users. Virtual assistants may be implemented using a variety of different computing devices, and may respond to a variety of commands from users. The various features of virtual assistants may be referred to as “skills” of the virtual assistant.